


Инфолинк

by fandom Cyberpunk 2020 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019), Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Augmentations (Deus Ex), Aural Kink, Cyborgs, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Pre-Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Pre-Slash, Slice of Life, Stalker, The Habit of Living Alone, UST, Workaholism, accidental voyerism, Оbscene lexicon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom%20Cyberpunk%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: Инфолинки Адама и Шарифа сплетаются. Адам слушает, Шариф не в курсе.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Инфолинк

**Author's Note:**

> Нецензурная лексика, подслушивание, нарушение конфиденциальности личной жизни путём слежения по связи.

Что-то случилось, может, Адам сбил какую-то настройку. Но теперь он начал слышать то, что слышать не должен.  
Сначала он подумал, что понемногу сходит с ума (может быть, из-за отмены эн-поза), что начались слуховые галлюцинации (может быть, с непривычки). Но потом сообразил — это всё инфолинк, Дженсен не слышит голоса (нет, не много, только один) извне, а слышит их в своей голове.  
Не голоса — звуки, шаги, какую-то другую жизнь. Причём внезапно. Сначала трель звонка, потом знакомый голос, и чуть сам машинально не ответил: здрасьте, босс, — на бархатное мягкое: «Алло?».  
И так растерялся поначалу, слова не успел сказать, а потом сообразил: Шариф разговаривает не с ним.  
Адам перебирал настройки, пытаясь понять, как отключиться, но ни одна не подходила под ситуацию. А вырубить инфолинк совсем не решался.  
Во-первых, вдруг ему позвонят, а в эфире молчание. Тут же паника, тревога, примчатся техники, а Дженсену никого не хотелось пускать на порог в свой бардак.  
Во-вторых, ему самому нравилась возможность найти кого-то в эфире, обратиться к нему из своей головы. Без телефонов, без передатчиков, без вспомогательных инструментов, только ты и голос другого человека. Телепатия в живом виде.  
В-третьих… а, к чёрту. Почему бы и нет.  
Разговор Шарифа вышел короткий. Да, нет, спасибо, до свидания (почти не говорил, только слушал, надо же). И всё прекратилось.  
А потом повторилось, спустя несколько дней. Но теперь Адам понял причину незнакомых звуков в голове (а не принялся гуглить признаки шизы). Его инфолинк переплёлся с инфолинком Шарифа. Что-то перемкнуло, когда они в последний раз разговаривали. И (ну вот что за шуточки, а?) Адам получил возможность словно заглянуть в другую жизнь босса, узнать его таким, каким он был не на работе, не в корпорации, не в своем огромном кабинете.  
Инфолинк нёс эту волну непостоянно, связь появлялась, пропадала, возникала неожиданно и так же неожиданно исчезала.  
Адам привык, хоть и не собирался. Пока не мешала (подслушивать нехорошо, но безобидно).  
Адам слышал, как Шариф переключает каналы — новости, спорт, мелодрамы, новости и всё-таки спорт. Слышал, как жужжит кофемолка, а потом звякает чашка. Слышал, как кто-то (или что-то?) шуршит — ткань? обивка дивана? одеяло?  
Потом связь прерывалась. И Адам снова оставался один. В своей собственной тишине.  
Где есть только телевизор, радио, кофемолка и плед.  
Потом этот мост, кажется, развалился. И хорошо, потому что начал раздражать. Шариф куда-то летал, часто. И в голове только короткие деловые приказы, похожие на острые дротики (Афина, да. Нет. Найди немедленно. Обеспечь. Проверь). Адам от них дёргался — казалось, что обращаются к нему. А он ничего не делает и кладёт болт на просьбы.  
Хреново, — говорил Шариф в голове. Херня собачья! — ругался посреди серьёзных переговоров, причём явно не в лицо собеседникам. — Так, давай ты скинешь мне тот черновой вариант, и быстро.  
Адам невольно тянулся к мышке или прижимал ладонь к уху — и как-то сам весь вытягивался в напряжённую струну: принести, обеспечить, проверить. Совсем не то, что надо на сонном неторопливом больничном.  
Пару раз (особенно вначале!) он пытался ответить, послать свою телепатию Шарифу. Эй, босс. Как слышите. Это я. У вас колорадским жуком в черепушке, обгрызаю ботву переговоров, жизни, интимного личного пространства.  
Инфолинк срабатывал прекрасно. Мгновенно исходящий сигнал, аватарка Дженсена на радужке глаз Шарифа, коннект: да, сынок? Что случилось, Адам?  
Ничего, — буркал Адам. — Извините. Оно… само.  
Ничего, — повторял за ним Шариф, мягко, спокойно. — Это дело привычки.  
Адам закуривал. Он не хотел разговаривать. Ему нравилось — слушать.  
Односторонний телемост развалился вовремя — когда Дженсен почти решился его снести нахрен (заебали эти деловучки-текучки, тупо, неинтересно, тоскливо). И дёргается, как собака.  
Адам ждал, нервничал (курить не вредно, ему теперь ничего не вредно), что это полный баг эфира, этого больше не повторится. Поэтому не стал никому жаловаться и рассказывать на очередном осмотре. Да, я в порядке, да, дымить начал (но вы же бросили, мистер Дженсен?), слушайте, а когда мне можно выйти уже с больни… ясно.  
Он заскучал, сник, сидел сычом и щёлкал каналы: новости, спорт, снова новости и всё-таки спорт.  
А потом история повторилась. Только уже лучше. Адам никогда слышал Шарифа на работе, но дома — дома постоянно. Все эти текучки и деловые переговоры вырезало нахрен. Только вечером и ночью.  
Может, спутники в это время проходят над Детройтом (один, определённый), прикидывал Адам. И включает смешение волн, контакта, вторжение (да ну, ладно, какое там) в личное пространство.  
Адам даже начал ждать, когда же это случится в следующий раз. Когда он услышит, как Шариф покашливает или вдруг смеётся вполголоса — мягко и тихо. Или вместе со стадионом в телевизоре орёт и матерится. Или заказывает на дом пиццу и ворчит: ну, куда мне ваши акции на двоих, ладно, везите.  
Он всегда это делал один, понял Адам. Никаких разговоров ни с женщиной, ни с мужчиной, ни с ребёнком.  
Не слышалось ни мяуканья кошки, ни лая собаки, ни даже шуршания хомячка какого-нибудь, прости господи.  
«А у вас есть рыбки?» — позвонил ему напрямик Адам, без стеснения. Он привык уже, как к сериалу, к доступной (и преступной) близости жизни босса.  
Удивлённое молчание Шарифа царило в инфолинке едва потрескивающими разрядами.  
«Нет, — ответил он после ёмкой паузы. — А… ты точно мне звонишь?»  
«А… — повторил за ним Дженсен, опомнившись. — Извините. Это инфолинк. Не туда сработал, не тот номер».  
«Ничего, — мягко улыбнулся Шариф. В ухе Адама хрупко звякнуло. — Не всё сразу».  
Уж не пьёт ли он там? — Адам неловко сжал собственный стакан, полный виски достаточно, чтобы оно разлилось на твёрдые костяшки, когда стекло треснет.  
Он кивнул, забыв, что его не видят, и просипел извинения, вспомнив, что его услышат.  
Шариф был один.  
Он даже не звонил никому сам. По личным вопросам. Тихие, безмолвные, оглохшие вечера. А если и звонили ему, то общение старался прервать коротко и деловито. Да, нет, спасибо, до свидания.  
А потом снова долгие часы — чего?  
Бывали вечера, когда он даже телевизор не включал, или, по крайней мере, Адам на это не попадал. Ни новостей, ни спорта, ни сериалов…  
Тотальная тишина, а глубокой ночью — лёгкий вздох, шуршание фольги блистеров и перестук стеклянных баночек, Адам знал такие звуки очень хорошо. Сам мучился бессонницей и лежал в это время, устав держать глаза закрытыми и отупело глядя в потолок.  
Мне тоже нужно снотворное, — сказал Адам на новом осмотре. И получил, несмотря на некоторые (что значит «тоже?») вопросы.  
Покрутил блистер в пальцах. Вспомнил стеклянный стук донышка баночек.  
«А у вас какое лекарство?» — ворвался к Шарифу посреди совещания. И молчание — тяжёлое, сухое, как поваленное дерево в бурелом. До конца этого самого совещания, пока не стало пусто и безлюдно в кабинете.  
«Что такое? — спросил Шариф. — Тебе зачем?»  
В голосе было неприкрытое беспокойство.  
Не заподозрил.  
Адам осторожно описал, что не спит, звякает ночью (пузырьками) кружками, не знает, куда деваться с опостылевшей кровати, считает овец до тех пор, пока они над изгородью не издохнут…  
«Ты же не собираешься… — у Шарифа дрогнул голос, — сделать что-то непоправимое, Адам?».  
Дженсен понял только ночью. И резко сел, вскинувшись, на кровати.  
Подушки были тёплые и смятые от бесполезного лежания (глаза вытаращены в потолок, как две холодные монеты), полосы света от окон напротив лежали на полу в крупную жёлтую (болотную) клетку.  
Про самоубийство будет спрашивать только тот человек, который сам о нём думает в тишине, темноте, неподвижно лёжа на кровати (прежде чем прибегнуть к таблеткам).  
Босс, а вы пьёте антидепрессанты? — едва не крикнул в эфир Адам. Вовремя себя одёрнул. Это слишком: и близко, и интимно.  
Он и так… да, и так, чёрт возьми.  
Была ночь, когда Шариф вообще не спал. Казалось, ходил кругами по квартире, потому что Адам слышал шаги, бормотание под нос: «Бурбон подойдёт» — а потом вполне логично льющийся шорох, звяканье стекла о столешницу и льда о стекло.  
И снова шаги.  
Судя по ним, квартира у Шарифа была огромная и просторная. И пустая.  
Потому что по своей Адам бы так мотыляться не смог.  
Хотя бы потому, что коробки.  
Наверное, по-хорошему, всё же следовало бы обратиться к техникам, чтобы исправили этот баг в его голове: слушать и слышать, что происходит с боссом. Но ему не хотелось.  
Ему не хотелось оставаться в одиночестве.  
А так… он приглядывает за Шарифом. Следит. Прикладывает ухо к пульсу — нарочито ровному и бодрому при дневном свете, под солнцем, но иному, сбивчивому, ломанному ночью.  
Это же не вторжение в личное пространство (нет). Это бдительность и… караул.  
А Адам закричит «караул!», если вдруг дозор прервётся.  
Ему не влом, пусть даже всё вскроется.  
Они не спят всю ночь вместе, и утром выходят на пробежку варёные и вялые. Над ними встаёт одно солнце.  
Потом ополаскиваются в душе, только Дженсен после заворачивается обратно в одеяло, а Шариф одевается.  
Потом спутник — волна — баг — связь — уходят. И контакт прерывается.  
Они живут порознь до вечера. Иногда сутки напролёт, а то и трое.  
Потом канат натягивается и воздушный мост восстанавливается.  
Зачем мне две по акции, устало возмущается Шариф. Я не съем слона. И терпеливо отвечает: нет, спасибо, только одну. А я бы съел, возражает Адам. Две за раз, ни черта не слон, у какой пиццерии вы постоянно заказываете?  
Но позвонить и нарушить режим «призрака» не решается. И так (надо прекращать?) чрезмерно.  
Однажды ночью они просыпаются от входящего нелепого звонка. Шариф вздрагивает и натягивает одеяло, сонно бормоча: кто-о, при…нять… (какого хрена, бормочет Адам, утыкаясь в шею, отклони нахрен, ни…кому… не на…)  
— Да? — отвечает Шариф.  
— Бля, да нах… — обессиленно сипит Адам, обнимая. — Ложись назад.  
— Да?  
Адам не поднимает век, утыкается в подушку крепче.  
— Что? А. Я. Нет. Не… Привет.  
— Кто там? — голос накатывает как волна, и Дженсен дышит в эту волну сквозь дрёму.  
Жабры вместо лёгких, таблетки вместо сна, они легли на льдину вдвоём и спят без помех — в эф… эфи (…или уже нет. Кто? Какого хуя?).  
— Хью.  
— Нахрен.  
— Да. Слушай…  
— Шли его нахрен.  
— Слушаю.  
Адам стонет и отворачивается. Подгибает колени, утыкается ухом в наволочку: меня нет.  
Шариф бормочет под боком, вяло, сонно:  
— Ага… хорошо... понима…  
Он широко зевает, отчаянный выдох обжигает Дженсену лопатки.  
— Слушай, да пошли его!.. — Адам поворачивается на спину, незряче ведёт по постели рукой.  
— Хью, ночь давно… — повторяет за ним Шариф. — Поздно… три часа. Утром давай…  
Он не договаривает даже в мыслях. Прибой накатывает изумрудной светящейся волной — и в нём так легко дышать тем, у кого жабры. Встроенные импланты и одинокие пиццы по вечерам.  
Стеклянный стук стаканов — и баночек с таблетками. Одни и те же каналы, чтобы не свихнуться, не думать, не отчаиваться…  
— Не сбрасывай. Дэвид. Я прошу.  
Адам распахивает глаза, как креветка, которую внезапно вытащили со дна.  
Он не должен слышать этот голос. Он и не слышит ничего — просто понимает, достраивает из ответов.  
Инфолинк колет фразами, как дротиками когда-то вначале — только теперь с ядовитым жалом.  
— Я смотрю, как встаёт солнце, и думаю… Спроси, о чём?  
— О чём?  
— Нахрен ты спрашиваешь?  
— Если всё получится, мы будем счастливы.  
— Здорово.  
— Что за херня?  
— Пусть и не так, как задумывали. Но добьёмся того, чего хочется.  
— Ты на Панхее, что ли?  
— Да хоть в жопе!..  
— Да.  
— Не замёрзни.  
— Мать твою, сгинь в ад!  
— Ты никогда не отказываешь мне в разговоре.  
— А зря, бля.  
— Я не про… но ты бы… три часа, Хью… я только-только…  
— Спокойной ночи, Дэвид. Извини.  
— Просто — нахуй.  
— Ага.  
Шариф заворачивается в одеяло. Адам шумно вдыхает носом.  
И когда уже совсем сонно-сонно, и подушки в дрёме горячие от их голов, он слышит невесомое в тишине: спокойной ночи… Адам.  
(и снится волна, волна, дыхание в шею, сон крепкий, безмятежный, так привычно и спокойно)  
Адам размыкает губы (и падает, падает в показавшееся).  
Он подумает об этом завтра, когда проснётся и отметит полгода больничного, изоляции, бездействия.  
(и ничего не изменится, ещё два месяца волны — контакта — бага)  
— Ага.  
Подушки мягкие, и кажется, что обе — тёплые.


End file.
